Ms. Mowz
(as a Catch Card) |location = Rogueport |species = Squeek |Hitpoints = 20hp (rank 1) 25hp (rank 2) |Info =That's the badge manager at the Lovely Howz of Badges. For a manager, she sure is gone from the store a lot... Where do you think she goes? This shop is small, but it's totally adorable. She really knows how to decorate." "That's Ms. Mowz, the thief. She jets off to exotic locales to hunt for rare badges. The fact that she's here means the Glitz Pit must have something special..." "That's Ms. Mowz, the thief. Hmph. She jets off to exotic places to find rare badges. She's only like, the biggest flirt I've ever met in my entire life! It's weird that she's the anonymous requester of the super-secret badge..." |card = 255 |aka = Badge Ninja |moves = Love Slap, Kiss Thief, Tease, Smooch |hp = 15-25}} Ms. Mowz is a Squeek encountered in ''Paper Mario: The Thousand-Year Door''. She is the only optional party member available in the game; and depending on when the player acquires her, she is either the sixth or seventh member to join Mario's party. She is known to constantly flirt with Mario, which tends to annoy Flurrie and Goombella (the latter occasionally calls Ms. Mowz a floozy). She has the useful ability to sniff out any type of item (Similar to Watt's ability to show hidden items in the first Paper Mario), ranging from coins to items to Star Pieces to hidden Badges; however, this ability is more like playing hot-and-cold, as straight answers are not given. In battle, Ms. Mowz possesses the ability to cut through Defense. She can also steal enemy items and badges during battle with the move Kiss Thief. History ''Paper Mario: the Thousand-Year Door'' Mario's first storyline encounter with Ms. Mowz is at Hooktail Castle. She later appears in Chapter 2, The Great Tree in Boggly Woods; and in Chapter 3, in the Glitz Pit storeroom. Mario can also encounter an unmasked Ms. Mowz in her Rogueport shop, the Lovely Howz of Badges. Later, Mario goes to the Trouble Center and accepts the trouble marked "Elusive Badge!" by ??? (amusingly, he is told that taking anonymous requests could be dangerous), who he finds is actually Ms. Mowz. She asks Mario to find a badge in Hooktail Castle; she knows it's in Hooktail's room, but is unsure exactly where it is. She says that she has a clue: "Use The Power of the Wind...". If the player goes to Hooktail's room and uses Flurrie's ability, a flap will blow away, revealing a chest that has the Attack FX B badge inside. When he takes the badge back, Ms. Mowz reveals that she hid it there herself to test Mario's skills, and if he can find badges then she wants to be with him, and joins the party. At the very end of the adventure, she returns to running her badge shop. In addition, she is sometimes seen with a Black Bandanna instead of a red one. Whenever she steps outside, she calls herself the "Badge-Ninja". Super Paper Mario In[[ Super Paper Mario| Super Paper Mario]], Ms. Mowz is a Catch Card won by winning the Duel of 100 in Sammer's Kingdom. She could also be seen very briefly during the intro, where she, along with all the partners from the previous two Paper Mario titles are in a photo at Mario's House. Lastly, during the third chapter, Francis made a "things to buy" list, and one of them was a Ms. Mowz doll "...with real smooching action." Attacks and Stats Attacks in Battle Stats Catch Card Ms. Mowz's Catch Card.*'Card Type:' Rare *'Card Description:' It's Ms. Mowz from the last Paper Mario adventure. This thief had a nose for rare badges. Great smoocher! *'How to Obtain the Card:' The Duel of 100 in Sammer's Kingdom needs to be completed in order to obtain all Paper Mario: The Thousand-Year Door partner cards from King Sammer. Trivia *''Dance Dance Revolution: Mario Mix'' includes a remixed rendition of Ms. Mowz's theme under the title "Ms. Mowz Song". *A species of mice named "Mowz" appear in Mario Party 8. *Koops seems to have a small crush on Ms. Mowz, though it doesn't seem to conflict with his relationship with Koopie Koo. *It is not revealed that she is the owner of the badge shop until/unless she joins Mario's party (as it first appears under her description at the party member select screen). However, she is the only Little Mouser to have her tail in the shape of a heart, even while running the badge shop. *Ms. Mowz is similar to Watt from Paper Mario. As both of their movesets are centered around 1 attacking move while the rest are assistance. However. Unlike Watt she can't attack anywhere and has worse range making her a nerfed version of Watt. They also have similar field abilities. As both are searching for hidden items, but Ms. Mowz is more like play hot or cold. *Ms. Mowz has a similar move based off of Misstar from Paper Mario, as both use Smooch to restore Mario's HP. *She and Bobbery are the only two partners in the game who never attack Mario (although she in the first moments of her relationship with Mario is a little bit hostile): Vivian attacks with her sisters, and Goombella, Koops, Flurrie and Yoshi Kid attack with who they think is Mario. *The word "Mowz" is a play on the word "mouse" (a mouse being a small rodent). Names in Other Languages de:Nagerine Category:Thousand Year Door Characters Category:Business owners Category:Squeeks Category:Partners Category:Female Characters Category:Characters Category:Paper Mario: The Thousand- Year Door Category:Partner Project Category:Anti-Hero Category:Heroes Category:Rogueport Category:Paper Mario: The Thousand-Year Door Category:Paper Mario: The Thousand-Year Door Characters